La blouse blanche
by Anshaca
Summary: Alors qu'elle discute avec Maura, Jane s'interroge sur les fantasmes qu'ont les hommes à propos des infirmières et des blouses blanches. En cours


Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fic sur R&I, donc soyez cool. Ensuite, ça faisait un moment que j'avais commencé cette histoire, donc je ne sais plus trop ou se situe l'intrigue... Quelque part entre la fin de la saison 2 ou mi saison 3... En tout cas, ça doit aller juste avant l'épisode ou Jane fête son anniversaire (avec les petits poneys...)

Ah oui, et bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient

Enfin bref, bonne lecture

* * *

L'affaire était bouclée. Assise sur un fauteuil inconfortable et griffé du bureau de Maura, Jane attendait son amie. Le docteur Isles terminait la rédaction de son rapport. Les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, Maura ne se souciait guère des plaintes de Jane.

-T'en as encore pour longtemps ? J'ai envie d'une bière… se lamenta la brune.

-Vas dans le frigo ! répondit simplement le médecin.

-Ah non alors ! Si c'est le même frigo ou tu stockes tes organes et autres trucs sordides, c'est même pas la peine ! Trancha le lieutenant.

-Pourtant ça ne te déranges pas quand tu as faim et que tu trouves toujours à grignoter… murmura la jeune femme.

Jane arqua un sourcil en dévisageant son amie qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Ecoute Jane, si tu y tiens tant à cette bière, tu n'as qu'à aller m'attendre au bar, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

La brune pesait le pour et le contre. Elle avait envie de sortir et de laisser derrière elle cette affaire qui l'avait épuisée, passer du bon temps avec sa meilleure amie, parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Maura finit par se lever, consulta un gros volume de sa bibliothèque, puis retourna s'assoir devant son ordinateur. Durant ce court laps de temps, Jane détailla la silhouette de son amie. La jupe de son tailleur était très courte et sa blouse blanche si longue que la brune avait l'impression que la légiste ne portait rien en dessous.

-Je me demande d'où vient ce fantasme qu'ont les hommes à propos des infirmières ? Lâcha brusquement le lieutenant.

Maura haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Jane. Cependant elle la referma aussitôt devant l'expression rêveuse de Jane. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune femme éteignit son ordinateur, retira sa blouse, enfila sa veste de tailleur et prit son sac.

-On va aller boire un verre… concéda Maura.

Les dernières paroles de Jane résonnaient dans la tête du médecin légiste. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bar ou elles avaient l'habitude de se rendre après le travail. Elles s'installèrent à leur table et le serveur ne mit pas longtemps à leur apporter leurs consommations. Les deux amies étaient toujours silencieuses. D'habitude Jane était très volubile, expressive, détendue… Mais aujourd'hui elle était pensive et cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Maura. Le lieutenant jouait avec l'étiquette de sa bière. Maura l'observait par-dessus son verre de vin. Elle en but une gorgée puis le reposa. Elle regardait son amie fixement.

-D'où t'es venue cette idée de fantasme ? Lâcha brusquement Maura.

Jane cligna des yeux un instant, se demandant de quoi le médecin parlait. Descendant une gorgée de bière, la brune repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt.

-C'est en te voyant… avoua la jeune femme.

-28,1% de la population masculine partagent ce fantasme, soit un homme sur trois… Viens ensuite le fantasme de

-Maura ! T'es toujours obligée de faire ça ? Coupa la brune.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ca ! Ton encyclopédie ? Je t'ai juste posé une simple question… Si j'avais voulu plus de détail, je me serais renseignée sur le net.

Maura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la ferma aussitôt, puis la rouvrit et la referma. Durant quelques secondes elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

-On dirait un poisson… Ou tu réponds ou tu ne dis rien… plaisanta Jane.

Vexée, Maura préféra se taire et finir son verre de vin. La brune se mit à rire et dévia complètement de sujet. Maura ne put que suivre la conversation. Plus tard dans la soirée, en rentrant chez elle, Maura continuait à songer à cette discussion. La jeune femme se servit un autre verre de vin et commença à déambuler dans le salon pour ranger ce qui était déjà rangé. Ces pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Jane. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à ce fantasme en la voyant ? Jane avait-elle vraiment envie de le réaliser ? Avec elle ? Les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies, elles n'avaient pratiquement pas de secrets l'une pour l'autre, et pourtant Maura continuait à se poser des questions. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de problème avec sa sexualité. Elle aimait faire des expériences… Mais avec Jane ? Cela était intriguant, excitant même. Lorsqu'elle se mit au lit, Maura se décida à réaliser un jour ce fantasme.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines s'écoulèrent sans que le sujet ne revienne sur le tapis. Parfois, lors d'autopsies ou de recherches, ou simplement au bar ou ailleurs, Maura surprenait le regard de Jane posé sur elle, mais la jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître. Un soir, après une journée éreintante, Maura se retrouvait enfin seule dans son bureau. Elle avait congédié ses assistants et profitait du calme et du silence environnant. A huit heure tapante, la jeune femme fit le tour de la salle d'autopsie, du laboratoire et vérifia une fois de plus que les issues soient bien fermées avant de retourner dans son bureau. Elle portait encore sa tenue d'examen et décida de se changer afin de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Maura n'avait aucun problème à se changer devant ses collègues, elle n'avait pas non plus de problèmes avec son corps. Alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler sa jupe, du bruit venant du couloir la fit sursauter. Elle enfila sa blouse à la va vite et se cacha sous son bureau, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Des pas venaient vers elle et soudain une voix s'éleva dans le silence.

-… Je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas mon problème… Débrouilles toi avec elle Frankie !

Reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie, Maura sortit lentement de sa cachette, les yeux rivés sur Jane. Le lieutenant lui tournait le dos le téléphone pendu à l'oreille.

-Je suis majeure et vaccinée… Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ma mère, même si c'est ma mère et surtout, elle n'a pas à m'interdire d'aller ou j'ai envie ! Que ce soit clair Frankie, ou elle se calme ou je la fait boucler pour non-respect à un agent des forces de l'ordre !

Jane mit fin à la communication et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Maura en tenant fermement le devant de sa blouse.

Sans que Jane ne la remarque, le médecin légiste s'était assise à son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Sauf qu'elle était en sous-vêtements sous sa blouse et qu'elle était seule avec Jane.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Contra la brune.

-J'étais en train de me changer pour rentrer à la maison. Avoua la jeune femme.

-Pour aller faire la cuisine avec ma mère ?

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du légiste. Elle serra un peu plus le devant de sa blouse. Jane se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil, la tête en arrière.

-Dis-moi que ma mère ne me prépare pas une surprise pour mon anniversaire… gémit la brune.

-Je ne te le dirais pas alors…

A cet instant, Jane fusilla son amie du regard.

-Et en plus tu es dans le coup…

-Jane…

La brune se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans le bureau. Maura ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Elle le sait, et tu le sais que je n'aime pas les surprises… Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Pleurnicha Jane.

-Jane… C'est pour faire la fête… tenta Maura.

-Mais il y a d'autres façons pour faire la fête…

Lentement, Maura se leva de sa chaise en faisant attention que sa blouse ne la trahisse pas. Elle se rapprocha doucement de son amie et lui caressa le bras.

-En plus ma mère ne veut même pas que je vienne se soir chez toi pour ne pas « ruiner l'effet de surprise »… Comme si c'était mon genre… dit la brune.

-Ta mère pense faire bien, admit Maura. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, elle abuse un peu de son autorité de mère. Mais tu sais elle le fait pour ton bien, tu es sa fille et tu es lieutenant de police. Tous les jours tu risques ta vie sur le terrain et Angela a peur de te perdre…

Jane considéra pendant un instant les paroles de son amie. Maura avait raison. Délicatement, la brune dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le médecin légiste n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et pourtant, une étrange sensation de chaleur lui brûla le ventre. Elle avait déjà vécu des situations fortes en émotions, mais cet instant lui semblait particulièrement chargé. Maura se perdit dans ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient les même depuis tant de semaines à la simple vue de Jane. Sans s'en rendre compte, le médecin légiste frissonna, et la brune remarqua ce trouble.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Jane.

-Oh rien, rien… éluda la jeune femme.

Soudain les yeux du lieutenant quittèrent le regard de son amie pour observer son corps. Les pans de la blouse s'étaient légèrement entrouverts pour laisser apparaitre la peau nue de Maura. Jane avala difficilement sa salive. Comme la fois ou elles étaient toutes les deux sous couverture dans ce bar lesbien.

-Dis-moi que tu portes quelque chose sous ta blouse ? Lâcha soudainement la brune.

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux tant il lui était difficile de les détacher du corps parfait de Maura. Tant de fois elle avait rêvé de caresser cette peau, tant de fois elle avait rêvé de la goutter du bout des lèvres. Son pouls s'accéléra et Jane retomba lourdement sur le fauteuil.

-Oui… J'ai mes sous vêtements en dessous.

-Pourquoi… ?

Maura se rapprocha de son amie et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

-Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Confia le médecin légiste. J'étais en train de me changer lorsque tu es arrivée…

-Maura… articula difficilement Jane. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier…

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intensément. La brune sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Soudain ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Maura et se fixèrent sur le corps de son amie. Les pans de la blouse étaient bien écartés maintenant et ne laissaient plus aucune place à l'imagination du lieutenant. Ses sous-vêtements bruns rehaussés d'une étroite bande de dentelle noire la rendait irrésistible. De son coté, le médecin légiste ignorait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais son désir était tellement grand qu'elle avançait sans peur. Jane hoqueta de surprise et eut le souffle coupé lorsque son amie s'installa à califourchon sur elle. Maura se sentait fiévreuse. Subtilement, elle attrapa les mains de la brune pour les poser sur le haut de ses cuisses. Le lieutenant, comme hypnotisée, commença à caresser la peau de son amie. Maura crut perdre la tête. Lentement elle se rapprocha de la brune. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La brune sentait une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite même si cette situation la hantait depuis tant de temps. Des yeux dérivèrent alors sur les lèvres de Maura. Instinctivement, elle s'humecta les siennes du bout de la langue et combla le fossé qui la séparait de son amie en l'embrassant. Maura répondit immédiatement au baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brune. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la les longs cheveux brune de Jane, voulant sentir le corps de l'autre sur le sien. Elle se rapprocha encore, collant son bassin à celui de Jane. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amie caressant ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Maura n'hésita pas et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entre Jane. La brune resserra son étreinte en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de Maura. Leur baiser était emprunt de beaucoup de passion. Avec ferveur, la langue de la brune cherchait celle de Maura, come un besoin urgent de la posséder et de lui appartenir. A bout de souffle, Jane rompit le baiser. Elle remarqua que son amie était dans le même état. Haletante et fiévreuse. Durant quelques secondes, la brune redouta la réaction de son amie. Comme le silence commençait à se faire gênant, le lieutenant prit la parole.

-Maura… Ne va pas croire que je profite de la situation…

Sa voix était encore plus rauque que d'habitude et Maura avait du mal à se focaliser sur autre chose que les lèvres de la brune, d'autant plus qu'elle venait d'y gouter et désirait s'y replonger. Alors que les mots percutèrent son cerveau, le médecin remarqua que les mains de Jane étaient toujours posées sur ses hanches. Leur chaleur ramena l'excitation chez la jeune femme. La brune était perplexe. Maura ne restait jamais aussi longtemps silencieuse, il fallait qu'elle commente tout, qu'elle partage son point de vue.

-Maura ? T'es avec moi ? demanda Jane précautionneusement.

A son grand soulagement, son amie lui sourit.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous lieutenant Rizzoli.

La brune sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pour apaiser son trouble, Maura lui caressa la joue. Elle était brûlante. Jane ferma les yeux, appréciant l'infinie douceur de Maura. La jeune femme semblait amusée. Son corps lui hurlait de sauter le pas, de se laisser aller, de succomber à la tentation et de faire l'amour avec Jane. Remarquant que son amie avait toujours les yeux clos, Maura en profita pour se pencher vers la brune.

-Je connais un bon moyen pour échapper à ta mère. Susurra Maura.

* * *

Et voila, c'est une fin horrible, je le conçois, mais peut-être, qu'il se peut qu'il y ai une suite. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

Ansh'


End file.
